


Rain

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'CAN I HAVE A CUDDLING FIC WITH FLAKE PLEASE AND THANK YOU'He's such a grumpy little sweetie.





	Rain

You raise your head as you bob up like an apple in water from the depths of sleep, and a sleepy kiss is immediately pressed to the back of your head, as if by reflex; then you feel the man behind you push himself up on his elbow.

“ _Was ist los?_ ”

You smile as his lanky arms pull you back in, and clutch his wrist tight to you.

“ _Nichts, Lieben._ ”

“Mmph. <Then why did you wake me up?>” Flake grumps, and you grin, yawning gently.

“I don’t know. Something…” You stop speaking and listen for a moment. Rain is drumming against the windows – maybe that’s why. Another kiss, slightly annoyed this time, lands on the shell of your ear, and you smile. “The rain.”

“Mmph.” He strokes your stomach gently, and you sigh, relaxing. “This is beautiful, is it not?” You nod, and close your eyes, and his fingers play over you softly, as if the rain is pattering down on your skin. “To have nothing to care about, and you.”


End file.
